call_of_duty_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Perks
Overview Perks are enhancements that can be purchased with perk coins, earned primarily from Challenges, but also available from Helidrops and Events. A player may have up to 4 active perks at any one time and one in reserve. There is an option to purchase 2 additional active slots. Perks are in 3 categories: Overdrive (troop stats), Stronghold (base defence) and Micro Management (Resources). There are four different types of perk within each category. Each level and each type has its own range of applicable %s. Perks coins are available in 3 classes (1,2,3) for each Perk category and are not interchangeable. Lower level Perks can be 'sold' to help purchase higher level Perks. (Example: a class 1 Stronghold Perk can be sold for one class 2 Stronghold coin.) Selling a level 3 perk returns 5x level 3 coins of that category. Note: Perks below marked with ** are calculated using Reduced Time = Time / (100% + Perk%) and so the effect is not as generous as expected. Example - Build upgrade rate +40% gives a factor of 1/1.4 = 0.71 = 29% faster! This misleading arithmetic may also apply to other perks, but has not been confirmed. ---- Overdrive Overdrive perks enhance your troops in battle. Examples are: Level 1: +5% / 7% Human troop damage +4% / 6% Machine troop damage +4% / 5% / 6% Heavy machine damage +2% / 4% / 5% All troop HP +5% All troops rate of fire Level 2: +13% / 14% Human troop damage +6% / 8% / 9% / 10% Machine troop damage + 9% / 10% Heavy machine damage +5% / +9% All troops HP Level 3: +20% / 29% Human troop damage +14% / 16% / 17% / 24% Machine troop damage +13% / 22% Heavy machine damage +14% / 18% All troops HP +23% All troop fire rate ---- Stronghold Stronghold perks boost your base defences. Examples are: Level 1: +10% / 11% / 15% Hero post detection range +2% / 4% / 5% structure HP +4% / 6% / 7% turret damage +10% / 18% mine damage +10% hanger detection range Level 2: +20% / 25% Hero post detection range +9-14% turret damage +31-40% mine damage +5-9% structure HP Level 3: +30% Hero post detection range +44% - 60% mine damage +14-24% turret damage +11% to 19% structure hp ---- Micro Management Micro Management perks boost resource production. Examples are shown below: Note: Perks marked with ** are calculated using Reduced time = Time / (100% + Perk%) and so the effect is not as generous as expected. Example Build upgrade rate +40% gives a factor of 1/1.4 = 0.71 = 29% faster! Level 1: +5% / 7% Unit training speed ** +5% to 10% oil production rate +5% to 10% gold production rate +5% to 10% diamond production rate +5% to 9% build/upgrade rate ** Level 2: +13% to 18% gold production rate +13% to 18% oil production rate +13% to 18% diamond production rate +10% to 20% Unit training speed ** +13% to 18% build/upgrade rate ** Level 3: +25% / 40% Unit training speed ** +21% oil production rate +25% / 30% diamond production rate +23% to 40% build/upgrade rate ** Category:Gameplay